


Несуществующая вечность

by irizka2



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, UST, Underage - Freeform, Даркфик, Изнасилование, ангст, групповой секс, драма, мужская беременность, насилие, нецензурная лексика, омегаверс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-12 01:36:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10479108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irizka2/pseuds/irizka2
Summary: Автор:irizka2 (https://ficbook.net/authors/506237)Беты (редакторы):Гандзя (https://ficbook.net/authors/327814)Фэндом:ОриджиналыЖанры:Ангст, Драма, Даркфик, ОмегаверсПредупреждения:Насилие, Изнасилование, Нецензурная лексика, Групповой секс, Underage, Мужская беременность, USTРазмер:Мини, 25 страницОписание:Как вымолить у своего бывшего прощения и заново его завоевать? Никак. Проще покончить с собой.Посвящение:спасибо Гандзя за помощь и бетингПримечания автора:Sleep - Stabbing WestwardНасилие – это то, что ломает медленно, но верно; разрушает изнутри, гнет волю, подчиняет. Насилие – это возможность разорвать душу человека на куски и склеить ее в новую форму – уродливую мешанину лишенную эмоций и чувств. (с) какой-то фильм...По зявке:https://ficbook.net/requests/122191"Отец использует своего сына-омегу в своих целях, подослав его к альфе-бизнесмену с приказом соблазнить его."





	

## Часть 1

В нос Браену ударил невероятно сильный запах алкоголя, и он тут же дернулся в сторону, и без того чувствуя хмельное головокружение. Почему от волос омеги так сильно пахло спиртным, он точно не помнил. Хотя нет – причина была в бутылке бренди, что Ганс разбил об голову этого упрямца. Обычно ребята такими агрессивными не были, но тут у Николса днюха – все собрались, порядочно выпили, а потом в комнате объявился этот течный омежка, и у ребят просто крышу снесло.  
  
Омега еще и отбиваться пытался. Хотя и дураку ясно – течет, значит, хочет. Тогда-то шлюхе бутылку об голову и разбили – начали уже оприходовать, а маленький сученок все отбивался, чуть член Гансу не откусил.  
  
На днюхе было восемь альф. Но Николс куда-то исчез. Предположительно, еще до раздела симпатичной мягкой шлюшки. Почему именинник сбежал – похоже никого не встревожило, не первый раз такое было. У Николса на уме только деньги были.  
  
Браен с силой толкнулся вовнутрь, входя до самого конца, спуская шлюхе в задницу, и омега издал глухой страдальческий стон.  
  
— Кто следующий? — альфа вышел из растянутой задницы и с удовольствием стал любоваться, как из ярко-розовой дырочки вытекает его сперма.  
  
— Давай мне его, — к ним подошел Марк и с силой дернул к себе уже не сопротивляющееся тело.  
  
Новый альфа расставил омеге ноги пошире, наклонил его голову к полу, ладонью прижимая лицо к ковру, и с силой вошел. Симпатичное, стройное тело вздрогнуло, судорожно всхлипнуло, но никто на это не обратил внимания. Марк елозил омежку минут сорок, вдавливал его с хрипом, то вбиваясь сильнее, то немного успокаиваясь и попивая с ребятами крепкие напитки. От запаха течки глаза у альф были шальные, кажется, никто толком ничего не соображал. Оприходовав его по паре раз, они уже не поторапливали друг друга, спокойно дожидались, когда освободится сладкая текущая попка.  
  
Завтра воскресенье, после попойки и жуткого группового траха можно спокойно отходить, а сегодня – днюха друга. И всем посрать, что сам друг свалил еще до начала веселья. Николс всегда был немного в стороне – слишком строгий к себе и своим делам. Поэтому и считался одним из самых успешных и молодых стартаперов. В свои двадцать шесть он уже поставил на ноги две компании и продал их за весьма приличную сумму. Сейчас же он работал над очередным шедевром своей деловой хватки – какой-то сайт с торговлей онлайн, названый громким словом «Шанс», и, скорее всего, сбежал решать дела, связанные с фирмой. Друзья знали друг друга еще с колледжа, доверяли – Николс мог спокойно оставить их в своей квартире и шлюшку притащить. А мог метлой выгнать, обзывая бездельниками. Что, несомненно, было правдой, потому что в большинстве своем ребята либо на шее у родителей сидели, либо по мелочам на Николса работали.  
  
К полуночи омега уже в полутрупном состоянии неподвижно валялся на полу, у ребят на него тоже сил не было, ебали омежку уже часов шесть, но Ганс бесхозную попку оставить не смог. Продолжая валяться на кресле, он подтащил к себе вялую шлюху и, усадив на себя сверху, стал неспешно им надрачивать, придерживая за бедра и приподнимая на руках.  
  
— Классный видок, — пробормотал Стив и, с трудом поднявшись, подошел к трахающейся парочке. — Давай присоединюсь.  
  
— Влезай, он уже хорошо растянут. Вдвоем потуже будет, — кивнул Ганс, раздвигая омеге ноги. Шлюха словно очнулся, заскулил, попытался Стива оттолкнуть, но альфа вывернул ему руки и с силой стал впихивать себя.  
  
Омега стал кричать, даже повизгивать, привлекая внимания других альф и они, посмеиваясь, подошли ближе, рассматривая, как их друзья рвут шлюху.  
  
— Давай, воткни ему! — подначивали со стороны.  
  
— Порви ему жопу! Пусть сучара знает, что такое настоящие альфы!  
  
Поддержка распалила ребят, и они взялись за дело активнее. Омега еще некоторое время вопил, потом стал невнятно проклинать их сквозь зубы.  
  
— Смотри-ка, текущий еблан не доволен! Тебе же подарок, считай, сделали!  
  
Ребята продолжали смеяться, меняться местами, снова пить…  
  
Браен очнулся рядом с собственной блевотиной и раздраженно отодвинулся. Он был гол, лежал на полу и рядом, обнимая его ногу, валялся Марк. Альфа не мог поверить, что так напился, но переведя взгляд на длинный ряд бутылок под столом, понял – мог. Воспоминания были смутными, пошлыми и грязными. С трудом поднявшись, он не обнаружил вчерашнюю шлюху и стал будить парней, чтобы те проверили свои кошельки и шмотки. К счастью, все было на месте. Ничего не пропало, даже что-то из своих вещей омега оставил – футболку и носки. Футболка пахла просто охуенно, и Браен забрал ее себе.  
  
Утром в понедельник он с трудом дополз до работы. К счастью, Николс Тедор заперся в своем кабинете и друг-начальник не заметил разгильдяйства. После обеда хозяин выбрался на пару минут из своей душной коморки, и Браен решил к нему забежать. Поздравить с днюхой, так как в субботу именинник слишком быстро сбежал; и передать от всех подарочек. Ну, и еще спасибо сказать за тонну бухла и первоклассную шлюху, от которой до сих пор в паху приятно побаливало.  
  
Николс был мрачнее тучи, обросший щетиной, немного помятый – видно, до дома с субботы и не добрался. Настроение – ниже плинтуса, и Браен был уверен, что подарок придется в тему – хоть немного друг отвлечется от работы.  
  
— Чего? — Николс поднял холодный взгляд от бумаг, словно перед ним стоял худший из врагов.  
  
— Будет тебе, — Браен попытался выдавить на лице улыбку. — Хотел с днем рождения поздравить, вот прикупили с ребятами тебе планшетик. И там два гига порнушки! Отрывайся!  
  
— Не хочется, — буркнул Николс и снова уткнулся в бумаги.  
  
— Чего с праздника сбежал? Мы за тебя по полной программе отметили – и выпили, и шлюшку отодрали, только в квартире не очень чисто, извиняй.  
  
— Какую шлюшку? — Николс удивленно взглянул на друга.  
  
— Ганс сказал, ты приволок.  
  
— Какую шлюшку! — повторил Николс. Внезапно повышая голос и поднимаясь из-за стола.  
  
— Ну... ээ... — Браен почувствовал что-то нехорошее, но что именно – ума разобрать не хватало, — Ганс сказал, на втором этаже на лестнице сидел паренек, у него течка, все дела, пахло от него на всю квартиру, только он не особо податливый был. Красивый такой – личико смазливое. Было, пока Ганс его не разукрасил. Шатен с маленькой татуировкой на плече. Мы его долго раздевали – сопротивлялся, чудной.  
  
— Какой татуировкой? — голос Николса теперь казался осипшим, бесцветным. Да и сам альфа побледнел, словно вот-вот в обморок грохнется.  
  
— Кораблик, с сердечками – по татушке Ганс сразу усек, что это шлюха. Омега еще повторял, что он, типа, от тебя. Так что спасибо от ребят…  
  
Договорить Браен не успел, ему в лицо прилетел подаренный планшет. Дальше рычащий Николс вытолкнул Браена за дверь, ничего толком не объясняя, а только проклиная его на все лады и повторяя, что он тут больше не работает и может забыть дорогу к его дому. Браен ничего не понял, но решил не рисковать и назад в офис не вернулся.  
  
Николс же заперся в своем кабинете и, схватившись за голову, уставился мертвым взглядом в одну точку.  
  
С Маем он познакомился, как тогда думал, случайно. Столкнулся на улице, нечаянно толкнул парнишку под руку и облил его горячим кофе. Почему-то решил помочь – не понял почему, но просто не хотелось бросать его на улице в этой ситуации, тем более, что на парнишке была белая водолазка и светло-серые джинсы и пятно выделялось бесформенной кляксой. Уже в офисе, где он дал ему свежую футболку, размеров на шесть больше, чем омега носил, они разболтались, сразу почувствовав друг к другу симпатию, обменялись телефонами и Николс забыть о нем уже не мог. Работы было много – проект поднимали, рисовали все с нуля и альфа вкалывал, как проклятый, но Май из мыслей не уходил.  
  
Через пару дней, освободив несколько минут, позвонил, пригласил на обед в ближайший от работы ресторан – Май примчался, словно только и ждал, что альфа позвонит.  
  
На работу в тот день Николс уже не вернулся – не помнил, о чем говорил, не понимал, что делал. Просто захлебнулся в счастье. В бьющих через край эмоциях и чувствах. Вечером они уже были у альфы в квартире, и Николс понял, что нашел свое единственное и неповторимое счастье – истинную пару. Все мысли на двоих, все желания общие – абсолютное единение и понимание.  
  
Май – ласковый, наивный, восемнадцатилетний мальчишка – стал светом в непроглядной череде рабочих дней. Николс восхищался, нарадоваться не мог. Нисколько не тревожила разница в возрасте, он этого и не чувствовал, Май оказался начитанным, разумным, здравомыслящим парнем. Веселым и красивым – у него были темные короткие вьющиеся волосы, изящные тонкие пальцы и улыбчивые губы с чувственной линией рта. Когда омега смеялся, Николс не мог оторвать взгляд от его восхитительного лица, а еще у Мая была неподражаемая мимика и живые темно-карие глаза.  
  
В тот же вечер – второй день знакомства – они переспали. Май был девственен, обаятельно-неопытен и очень сексуален. Николс был на седьмом небе от счастья, исцеловал его с ног до головы, исцеловал его смешную татушку в виде кораблика, его эротичную родинку у основания члена, восхитительные ключицы и длинную тонкую шею.  
  
Наваждение продолжалось месяц.  
  
Май к нему даже переехать успел. А потом Николс, прямо перед своим днем рождения, выяснил, что парень работал на главного конкурента компании Николса – Андре Маэра. Николс в свою фирму "Шанс" душу вложил. А в Мая вложил сердце, и такое предательство просто никак не укладывалось в его голове.  
  
Хуже всего, что Май и оправдаться никак не смог. Признался, что да, бумаги таскал и отдавал основателю "МИКа", который еще и папашей Мая оказался. Николс ведь никогда у Мая фамилию не спрашивал – и вот перед ним шпион, Май Маэр. Омега бубнил что-то, мол, не хотел, не думал, что вред будет. Ревел, как ребенок… и пах так божественно привлекательно, что Николс себе пальцы чуть не вывихнул, заламывая их, выслушивая его признания и сдерживая свои желания.  
  
Уже сбегая из квартиры, куда по привычке на праздник притопали его закадычные друзья, Николс понял, что у Мая началась течка. И, наверное, еще с утра началась, потому что он звонил ему раз двадцать и просил прийти. Но Николс выслушивал донос от своего доверенного менеджера Роберта и рвал на себе волосы, проклиная свою невнимательность и подлость Мая.  
  
Теперь же...  
  
Да нет, еще в ту же субботу, Николс сидел в кабинете и думал, что без Мая жизни не будет – он нашел свою вторую половинку. Надо было вернуться, выпороть омегу за глупость, потом трахнуть и сходу заключить брак. Думал, но не сделал. Запряг себя работой, только чтоб не думать о Мае. Закрылся от него, спрятался в своих обидах. Надуманных или настоящих – не важно. Стало не важным, когда в понедельник Май пропал со всех горизонтов – телефон отключен, е-мэйл не отвечает, где искать – не понятно. Адреса, как его, так и возможных друзей, да и любой другой личной информации у Николса не было. Только то, что папаша Мая пытался столкнуть его молодую фирму с рынка. То есть ушел омега – и с концами.  
  
А тут еще Браен.  
  
Оставалось только молиться, чтобы в его квартире волшебным образом объявился двойник Мая, и именно двойника, а совсем не Мая, дружки и пустили по кругу. Возникавшие в голове картинки безумным вихрем лишали рассудка. Но сердце отчаянно отказывалось принимать правду. Такого не должно было случиться, только не с ним. Только не с его Маем.  
  
Надо было бы поработать – отвлечься. Как всегда, спасение для Николса было в труде.  
  
Но мысли крутились, настойчиво возвращались к одному и тому же. Теперь к картинкам присоединилась еще и физическая боль. Не та, что Май мог там испытать, а ноющая, давящая на душу, на сердце. Временами Николс забывал дышать, прислушиваясь к себе и понимая, что еще мгновение – и сердце остановится навсегда. Сердце, что билось только для Мая.  
  
Что сейчас было с Маем, где он находился, о чем думал... Николсу было страшно даже представить. Альфа хотел бы его отыскать в надежде как-то оправдаться, объясниться или хотя бы выслушать все, что заслужил. И убедиться, что он жив. Но всегда решительный и предприимчивый в делах фирмы, Николс боялся сделать даже шаг. Словно это могло разрушить последнюю надежду на то, что всё обойдется.  
  
Если замереть и не двигаться, то монстры тебя не найдут. Такая детская иллюзия – Николс прятался именно в ней, не в силах справиться со страхом потерять свою, так внезапно обретенную, истинную пару.  
  
В какой-то момент альфа просто свалился под стол и сжался, стараясь спрятаться от этих мыслей. Он чувствовал себя оглушенным и обессиленным. Представлял Мая в чужих руках и понимал, что потерял не только любовь и доверие, но и свое будущее. Если Мая не будет рядом, то и его самого не будет. С каждым новым вздохом что-то темное заполняло рассудок – его безмозглые дружки, смеющиеся, хватающие Мая, срывающие с него одежду, мнущие тело в грязной похоти... Будто заблудившиеся мысли Мая врывались в его голову. Перед глазами все плыло...  
  
И Николс мог винить за это только себя. Отвратительным было понимание, что изменить уже ничего нельзя. Все это уже случилось, пусть и добралось до Николса только сейчас. Каково было Маю... лучше бы этого не знать.  
  
В таком состоянии его и застал второй менеджер "Шанса". Роберт Милс был рабочей лошадкой – крутил все колеса и осуществлял безумные идеи Николса. Поведение своего начальника он воспринял внешне спокойно – вытащил альфу из-под стола, налил ему полстакана виски, потом еще. Усадил на диван. И на всякий случай достал из аптечки нашатырь.  
  
— Браен звонил, — осторожно сказал Роберт.  
  
— Передай, что он уволен.  
  
— Что он натворил?  
  
Николс открыл рот и тут же снова завыл, сжимая виски. Сказать это вслух – сделать реальным – не было сил. Милс плеснул ему еще виски, заставил выпить.  
  
— Помнишь, ты мне подноготную Мая принес? — спросил дрожащим голосом Николс.  
  
— Ну да.  
  
— Май – моя истинная пара...  
  
Роберт удивленно поднял брови, покачал головой, взвешивая ситуацию, и только потом, стараясь рассуждать как можно спокойней, сказал:  
  
— Можно списать все на его молодость и неопытность... ну, все в жизни совершали ошибки, не стоит из-за этого париться. Тем более, он – пара...  
  
— Браен с дружками его изнасиловали.  
  
Теперь он сказал это вслух. Сразу закрыл рот руками, гася вырывающиеся всхлипы. Сердце, разорванное в клочья, безумствовало в груди, Николс не мог дышать, и Милс попытался вручить ему еще одну стопку, но альфа с силой оттолкнул его руку. Не было смысла бежать от правды – вот оно, его сегодняшнее настоящее, в котором не может быть больше чистого и светлого будущего с Маем. Да и захочет ли Май теперь с ним быть?  
  
Роберт сам пытался прийти в себя после услышанного. Как успокаивать начальника – он понятия не имел.  
  
Постояв некоторое время над ним, наблюдая, как Николс сходит с ума, быстро сбегал в кабинет и вернулся с телефоном.  
  
— Вот, номер Андре Маэра, звони и расспрашивай! — твердо сказал Роберт, и Николс покорно взял трубку.  
  
После пяти гудков телефон, наконец, ответил.  
  
— Кто это? — верно, номер Маэру был неизвестен.  
  
— Это Николс Тедор, — дрожащим голосом ответил альфа, — я хочу поговорить с Маем.  
  
— Май в этом мире больше не существует! — холодным голосом ответил Маэр и сбросил трубку.  
  
Николс безвольно опустил руку с телефоном. В этот момент альфе показалось, что у него второй раз за день остановилось сердце.

 

 

## Часть 2

Николс до дома добрался только через неделю. Сначала пил, потом шлялся по улицам Хэкни и Ист-Энда, нарываясь на драки. Отсидев несколько часов в участке за уличные разборки, альфе все же пришлось вернуться в свой дом. Он с трудом попал в замочную скважину ключом, от дома пахло страхом и болью. Это были чувства Мая, они, как картинки, приклеивались к сознанию и Николс никак не мог от них сбежать.  
  
Забравшись на второй этаж, он сел на постели и, стараясь не задумываться, обвел взглядом их обитель. В голове и сердце – пугающая пустота. Внутри все выворачивается и ноет, словно после операции на сердце – ничем эту боль не унять. Николс устало откинулся на подушки, свернулся клубком в одеяле, с безнадежной тоской втянул в себя яркий запах Мая. Он был везде. Словно омега все еще находился в этой комнате. Запах проникал в тело и заставлял снова думать, Николс смял простыни, с рычанием сжал их в побелевших кулаках и, вскочив на ноги, умчался в ванну. Там запихал белье в стиральную машину и хлопнул дверцей так, что с верхней полки посыпался легкий хлам. С ватными тампонами и ушными палочками ему в руку упала пластинка длиной в палец. Николс, словно зачарованный, уставился на палочку.  
  
— Май, — обреченно проскулил он, понимая, что держит тест на беременность и на нем две полоски.  
  
Быстро прикинув в уме цифры, он вспомнил, что пока жили вместе, у них было два десятка сцепок. Но Николс в своей слепой страсти про последствия не подумал, а Май по наивности мог и не знать об оральной контрацепции. После любой из сцепок омега мог залететь, а тем утром сделал тест и трезвонил, чтобы сказать о беременности. Или о течке. Хотя первое очень плохо сочеталось со вторым. Может, вовсе и не Мая был тест. Но чей же тогда еще? И спросить теперь было не у кого. Май смог бы все объяснить, но Николс пришел к нему с обвинениями, кричал что-то невразумительное про доверие и честность.  
  
Май у кровати сидел...  
  
Вот тут...  
  
Николс осторожно коснулся призрачной сгорбленной фигуры на полу.  
  
Мая переполняло желание, уже несколько часов он с трудом сдерживался, надеялся, что Николс ему поможет. Май его и не слушал почти, пока Николс ругался. Стыдно Маю было лишь немного – возбуждение мешало думать.  
  
Осторожно, старясь не сбить свой настрой, Николс двинулся дальше. Мысли, чувства его истинной пары жили, словно отдельно от него самого. И сейчас альфа легко их улавливал и читал, как свои.  
  
Тут на лестнице Май и остался. Николс сбежал, а омега лег на верхней ступеньке и ревел. Потом, когда Ганс пришел, он кое-как вытер слезы и хотел уйти. Ганс его удержал, потом чуть ли не за волосы вниз потащил. Маю стало страшно, он стал кричать, что он от Николса. Ребята только смеялись. Еще в колледже Николс считал их отморозками, но с ними было весело. К омегам они потребительски относились, по-хамски. И вообще за людей не считали в период течки. А в тот день они уже были порядком поддатые, на Мая накинулись, как на свежее мясо. Дружно стащили с него одежду, на слова и попытки отбиться никто не обратил внимания.  
  
Май кричал.  
  
Ему было страшно...  
  
Николс до боли надавил на глаза. Он не хотел этого больше видеть. Но воспоминания – чужие, не его – врывались в голову, словно заставляя присутствовать там, где Николс быть не желал.  
  
Альфа, с трудом передвигая ноги, дополз до дивана, упал на него, тут же поморщившись... Сюда Ганс Мая и поставил. В колено-локтевую, Марк пристроился сзади, а Ганс попытался ебать омегу в рот. Май снова начал кричать и зубами клацать, тогда Ганс разбил о его голову бутылку.  
  
На диване осталось темное пятно от разлившегося виски. В одну из складок закатился осколок бутылки, и Николс до крови сжал стекло в ладони. У Мая из разбитой головы тоже шла кровь. Никто не обратил внимания. Омега к тому моменту стал просто предметом для удовлетворения похоти.  
  
Николс рыдал. Сидел на полу и рыдал, желая забыть. Нет, лучше вернуться в прошлое и исправить то, чего не сделал, стереть то, что сказал. Просто не уходить, не спешить, не поддаваться эмоциям.  
  
Тут, на полу, Мая пустили по кругу, омега уже не сопротивлялся и ни на что не реагировал. Потом, уже позже, когда на кресле его стали брать вдвоем, он снова стал кричать. Его порвали, на светлой обивке остались небольшие пятнышки крови. А Мая брали снова и снова, теперь уже парочками. От боли он стал кусаться и царапаться и тогда Ганс его несколько раз приложил кулаком по лицу...  
  
Николс застывшими пальцами вытащил из-под полки носки омеги. Май, как только его отпустили, с трудом шевелясь, натянул штаны, на голое тело надел куртку и на босу ногу ботинки и сбежал. Альфа замер у двери, чувствуя, как оглядывался на спящих насильников его любимый и самый важный человек. Омега вывалился на улицу, измученным горлом вдыхая холодный воздух. Медленно переставляя ноги, прошел вдоль улицы и почти сразу поймал такси.  
  
Николс шлепнулся на мостовую, обессиленный, взмокший и с заплаканным лицом. Куда дальше пошел Май, что он с собой сделал, где и как умер? Альфа откинулся на тротуар и что-то бессвязно зашептал, глядя в небо. Там, несомненно, ждал его мальчик.  
  
В сердце темным сгустком закрутилась черная дыра. Как смерч она засасывала в себя все: чувства, боль, страхи. Николс лежал на земле, не обращая внимания на прохожих, и медленно умирал.  
  
— Жди меня, Май, — как заклинание в пустоту...  
  


***

  
  
Через два месяца нанятое агентство продало квартиру. Николс не зашел туда даже чтоб вещи вынести. Снял квартирку прямо напротив офиса. Существовал. Передвигаясь из одной высотки в другую. Всех бывших дружков вычеркнул из своей жизни, но прежде выбил Гансу глаз и все зубы.  
  
Он с Браеном и Марком пришли к Николсу к офису, поймали у входа. Вероятно, хотели объясниться, но Николс, только увидев их, взревел и бросился на Ганса. Почему-то его он считал самым главным виновником случившегося. Марк попытался альфу остановить, но сходу получил сильный апперкот и свалился на землю без сознания, хотя на голову был выше Николса. Браен не полез в драку, стоял и что-то кричал, пока Николс методично избивал Ганса. Сначала просто бил кулаками по лицу, а когда противник упал, стал добивать ногами. Ничего вокруг не видел и не слышал, в тот момент хотел его убить и, наверное, убил бы. Ганс сначала орал, потом только тихо поскуливал, Николс с размаху нанес несколько ударов ему по яйцам, мысленно желая лишить их навсегда, потом перешел на ребра и живот. Ганс закрывался, пока силы были, а потом свернулся калачиком. Наверное, поэтому и выжил.  
  
Браен сообразил вызвать полицию.  
  
Николса забрали в наручниках, и он грозился, что убьет всех восьмерых.  
  
Ганса увозила скорая и его светлая рубашка насквозь была пропитана кровью, как и брюки Николса.  
  
Дальше пошли суды и расследования, но в дело вмешался Роберт. Как позже Николс узнал, его менеджер просто известил ребят, кто был Май для Николса, и велел убираться из города, пока Николс за решеткой. Потом еще Марк и Браен на суде давали показания в пользу Николса – что это была самооборона. Ганс в голос ржал и пытался спорить, но у Николса были деньги, а у Ганса нет. В итоге через полгода Николс получил пять месяцев условного и штраф, а Ганс без глаза, со скобами в ребрах и вставной челюстью уехал в Америку.  
  
Николс в тюрьме провел всего пару дней, но возвращаться туда больше не захотелось, поэтому все шальные мысли по поводу найма профессионала пришлось отмести. И выслушивая в суде список травм Ганса морального удовольствия альфа не испытывал – месть оказалась не сладкой, а отвратно-горькой пилюлей с привкусом судебного разбирательства и мучений совести. Возложить на себя вину за еще одну смерть было бы невыносимо. «Еще одну» – потому что Николс был уверен, что в смерти Мая виноват лишь он один.  
  
Позже, когда Роберт как бы случайно известил, что все его бывшие одноклассники покинули город, у Николса мелькнула мысль, что было бы неплохо припугнуть их, чтобы совсем из Англии убрались.  
  
— Хочешь променять своё тоскливое существование в самом комфортабельном офисе Лондона с кондиционером и дорогой кофемашиной на нары? — унял его менеджер. — Сиди уж и не рыпайся, пока условный срок не кончится. Потом я найду, как применить твою жажду саморазрушения в мирных целях.  
  
Больше о бывших дружках Николс ничего не слышал, хотя в минуты особо сильной тоски хотелось, чтобы кто-то из них рискнул вернуться в город и тогда Николса бы уже никто не остановил.  
  
«Шанс», как назло, процветал. Николс с трудом мог заставить себя хоть что-то сделать, но Роберт вел дела по намеченному ранее плану. Вел и корректировал.  
  
Спустя четыре года на фирму нашелся покупатель, и Николс, не раздумывая, подписал контракт. Больше половины вырученной суммы передал Роберту, тот был удивлен и благодарен. Сразу же отыскал для Николса новый проект – молодая компания в Манчестере, им требовались верные пути и решения. Николс просидел с бумагами всего пару дней, потом передал проект Роберту на проверку.  
  
— Все расчеты в порядке. Только без души вышло.  
  
— У меня больше нет души.  
  
Роберт только с грустной улыбкой похлопал товарища по плечу.  
  
До Манчестера было сто восемьдесят миль на юг. Николс, как только получил подтверждение на контракт, тут же сложил свои хилые пожитки и поехал на новое место работы. Новая компания – новая жизнь. В поезде немного оттаял, самозабвенно уверял себя, что в другом городе всё может быть по-другому.  
  
Что там его не будут всюду преследовать запахи Мая.  
  
Что небо не будет смотреть на него с укором.  
  
Что не будет старых воспоминаний.

 

 

## Часть 3

Первую ночь Николс провел в мотеле рядом с офисом в центре Северного Квартала, на утро взял газету и пробежался глазами по графе аренды. Решил снять комнату – надеялся, что хозяин будет его кормить. Живя один, он похудел на пятнадцать килограмм, так как неделями забывал есть. Кроме всего поседел, перестал брить щетину и лишь временами ровнял машинкой бороду. В свои тридцать он выглядел на пятьдесят, но в зеркало смотреться не было сил. Тут же хотелось врезать себе, да посильнее.  
  
Жилье выбрал снова недалеко от работы на Спиннинг стрит. Не хотелось еще и машиной обзаводиться, все равно, раскрутит компанию и снова уедет. В объявлении значилось, что семейная пара с ребенком сдаст комнату омеге, бете или пожилому альфе. Николс за пожилого вполне мог сойти. По крайней мере, он чувствовал себя уже немного мертвым.  
  
Снаружи дом был весьма приличным, выглядел комфортно, садик маленький и чистый, смежные квартиры с обеих сторон, балкончик на втором этаже. Наверно, там комнату и предлагали. Николс позвонил, растерянно покрутил объявление в руках. А когда дверь, наконец, открылась, застыл, боясь шевельнуться. В дверях стоял Май. Все такой же. Хотя нет – стал серый, помятый, словно испуганный. Взгляд загнанного зверя. Увидев Николса, омега вздрогнул, с шумом выдохнул и попытался захлопнуть дверь. Но альфа не позволил. Словно ураган ворвался в чистую светлую прихожую, попытался схватить Мая.  
  
— Дон! — завопил истошно Май, зажатый в угол, он с трудом дышал, испуганными расширенными глазами смотрел на альфу.  
  
— Я же тебя четыре года назад похоронил, — пробормотал Николс, попытавшись обнять омегу.  
  
Но Май истошно завопил, сжался, сел на пол и стал орать, зажимая свои уши. Явился «Дон» — здоровый детина, с темными кудряшками и могучими усами.  
  
— Мне надо с Маем поговорить! — начал Николс, но здоровяк встал между гостем и визжащим омегой.  
  
— Убирайся, Николс! — крикнул что-то членораздельное Май.  
  
— Так это тот самый Николс? — прорычал здоровяк, и альфе в нос прилетел кулак.  
  
— Да подожди же! — пытался объясниться Николс, но его снова ударили.  
  
Май продолжал сидеть на полу, подвывая и заливаясь слезами. Вид у него был безумно жалкий, раздавленный. Он трясся, поджимал под себя колени, смешивая рыдания с бессвязными криками. Через мгновение Дон вышвырнул Николса за дверь.  
  
Кубарем скатившись по ступенькам, альфа замер на траве, не в силах шевельнуться. Его черная дыра пережевала и выплюнула сердце, душу и спрятанную боль. Воспоминания тут же захватили, с еще большей, чем прежде жестокостью, и теперь Николс понимал, что это воспоминания Мая, которые он, как истинная пара, перенимает на себя.  
  
— Не надо, Май, не вспоминай, — шептал Николс, прижимая голову к земле, надеясь, что взрыв его не заденет. Но там за дверью, он слышал, как кричал Май.  
  
Потом альфа сидел на крылечке и скребся, умоляя впустить, дать возможность поговорить, обсудить. Сначала жильцы отключили звонок, а потом вызвали полицию. В участке, далеко от Мая, Николс немного успокоился. А утром, когда выпустили, вернулся к домику. Просто ждал, с тяжелыми вдохами впитывал такой знакомый и очень родной запах, прислушивался к легким эмоциям. К середине дня Май вышел из дверей, и Николс спрятался, вновь начиная задыхаться, и чувствуя, как к горлу подступает комок – рядом с Маем был маленький симпатичный мальчишка, доверчиво сжимающий руку своего папы. И Николсу показалось, что это маленький альфа ведет Мая на прогулку, а не наоборот, ведет и защищает, готовый даже в таком малом возрасте постоять за слабого омегу.  
  
Николс пошел следом, но близко не подходил. Стоял чуть в стороне, позволяя Маю себя заметить – заметить и привыкнуть. Теперь омега так сильно не боялся и у Николса появилась надежда, что еще не все потеряно. Но когда он попытался приблизиться, тут же почувствовал страх омеги и вернулся на исходную позицию. Так продолжалось пару дней. На работе альфа взял больничный, сказал, что придет, когда сможет, изредка отвечал на телефонные звонки и давал указания Роберту.  
  
На пятый день позволил себе сесть на ту скамью, где Май обычно сидел, наблюдая за сыном. Но Май не пришел. Зато пришел Дон и Николс тут же с ужасом вспомнил, что у Мая теперь есть муж и Николсу остается лишь наблюдать со стороны. Поэтому он извинился и хотел убраться, но Дон с ним заговорил:  
  
— Он хотел, чтобы ты пришел.  
  
— Кто? Куда? — опешил Николс.  
  
— Пошли! — строго велел Дон.  
  
Альфа привел Николса в дом, велел снять обувь и верхнюю одежду. Николс почему-то был уверен, что сейчас его прирежут. Ну, или, по меньшей мере, просто будут бить. Дон проводил гостя на кухню, указал сесть на стул и стал медленно объяснять, разжевывая, как ребенку.  
  
— Никаких резких движений не делай, прикасайся только если он сам попросит, не спеши, спрашивай о дальнейших шагах, много не говори.  
  
Николс кивал, пытаясь понять, что от него вообще требуется.  
  
— Где Май? — спросил он, когда Дон замолчал.  
  
— Наверху. Если что понадобится – зови.  
  
Дон проводил до лестницы, и тут уже Николс учуял невероятно сильный запах омеги. Аромат просто с ног сбивал. У Мая была течка.  
  
— Что это значит? — с трудом выговаривая слова пересохшим ртом, спросил Николс.  
  
— Он каждый раз очень мучается, в этот раз попросил позвать тебя. Я был против, но знать, что он там изводится, тоже не могу.  
  
— А как же ты? — запинаясь, спросил Николс.  
  
— А что я? Я его брат, — хмыкнул Дон, поняв, отчего Николс переживает, — в объявлении просто упростили.  
  
У Николса как камень с души свалился, но намного легче не стало. В комнату поднимался, как на эшафот. Что там его ждало – он понять не мог. Простил ли его Май? Вышвырнет ли за дверь после того, как течка закончится? Позволит ли немного, хоть что-то объяснить? Хотя чего объяснять-то – Николс его бросил, а дружки омегой зверски воспользовались. Со вздохом зашел в комнату и задержал дыхание. Май пах так восхитительно, просто волшебно. В душе сразу проснулась безграничная нежность. Нет, не хотелось его брать, несмотря на безумную тягу. Хотелось обнять его осторожно, прижать к себе, успокоить, пожалеть, приласкать.  
  
— Не надо, — прошептал Май, выползая из-под одеяла. Он был обнажен, дрожал, словно от холода, сразу встал в коленно-локтевую, и повернулся к Николсу задом. — Просто помоги.  
  
Альфа стоял в нерешительности. Быть в нем хотелось так, что штаны лопались и мозги плавились. Но что потом?  
  
— Ты мне нужен, Май...  
  
Омега тут же сильно замотал головой.  
  
— Умолкни! Ни слова больше! И не думай ни о чем!  
  
Николс открыл рот, чтобы еще что-то сказать, но потом понял, что если сделает это, Май его выгонит. Медленно разделся, стараясь следовать инструкциям Дона. Сел рядом с Маем. Омега сильно исхудал, под одеждой этого не было видно, но сейчас его красивые стройные ноги казались совсем тощими, живот запал, бледная кожа отсвечивала синевой. Руки и шея истончились. Николс осторожно погладил Мая по выпирающим позвонкам и острым ребрам. Так сильно его не хватало. Всего его, любого, но главное живого и чтобы всегда рядом. Альфа прижался губами к его спине, целуя, его кусочек мира – его вторую половинку. Без него Николс был просто мертв, влачил жалкое существование, не заботясь о своем теле и душе – бессмысленно отрабатывая надуманные перед кем-то долги.  
  
— Просто войди, — еще более хрипло сказал Май.  
  
Николс провел рукой по внутренней стороне бедра, и Май задрожал, прогибаясь в спине и выставляя себя напоказ. Пристроившись сзади, альфа осторожно и очень медленно вошел. Май был скользкий, податливый, полный желания, но очень тугой, словно и не рожал вовсе. Проникнув, Николс замер, тут же чувствуя, как обжигающая страсть наполняет вены, как желание сливается с теплом в его груди. Май был так нужен рядом. И теперь они снова вместе – единое целое, только они – и больше ничего не существовало на свете. Май толкнулся альфе навстречу, и Николс стал двигаться, задавая очень спокойный размеренный ритм. Омега почти сразу стал постанывать, подмахивать и выгибаться еще сильнее. Именно таким был Май четыре года назад – и словно ничего не случилось, словно они снова вернулись в утраченное прошлое и получили еще один шанс.  
  
Николс старался не спешить, внутри было так волшебно хорошо, Май стонал уже громко, но к его стонам наслаждения стали примешиваться пугающие всхлипы. Словно Май плакал. Николс не мог проверить, омега низко опустил голову и не смотрел на партнера. Когда же альфа попытался его приподнять, прижать к себе ближе, Май дергался, отталкивал его.  
  
Это был самый странный секс в его жизни. Николс боялся, что кончит мгновенно из-за внезапно закончившегося целибата. Но медленный темп и страх навредить Маю затянули соитие. Еще Николс боялся, что после долгого воздержания у него там все умерло и не встанет вовсе. Но член стоял, как каменный, возбуждение равномерно сковывало все тело, легкой дрожью пробегая от шеи до кончиков пальцев. Май кончил внезапно, с тихим стоном его руки подогнулись и он лег на постель. Мышцы с силой обхватили член Николса, и тот почувствовал приближение развязки. Прижал к себе бедра омеги, начиная двигаться быстрее, спеша за ним. Май внезапно задергался, почему-то вскрикнул, пытаясь Николса оттолкнуть, но альфа не успел остановиться, его накрыл просто невероятно сильный оргазм и Май успокоился. Почти сразу Николс ощутил, как набух узел, но омега не пытался этому препятствовать, все так же лежал, уткнувшись носом в простыню, и Николс осторожно его повернул, пытаясь уложить удобнее.  
  
Май был без сознания, немного подергивался, а изо рта шла пена.  
  
— Дон! — закричал Николс, понимая, что даже встать сейчас не может.  
  
Брат на зов примчался мгновенно. Быстро оценил ситуацию, кинул на Николса полотенце, чтобы тот прикрыл себя и Мая. Достал из шкафчика шприц и бутылек, сделал омеге укол в плечо и велел Николсу уложить парня на бок.  
  
— У него припадки? И давно?  
  
— С некоторых пор, — невразумительно буркнул Дон. — После того, как кое-кто об его голову бутылку разбил.  
  
Май успокоился, казалось, даже задремал. Находиться в сцепке с бессознательным телом не приносило удовольствия, узел быстро спал и Николс, одевшись, спустился на кухню.  
  
Дон сидел с малышом, что-то ему читал. Показывал картинки. Ребенок, заметив Николса, замер, уставился сердито и немного грозно. Похоже, даже он винил альфу.  
  
— Как его зовут? — спросил Николс.  
  
— Ник, — сказал мальчик сам. — Ник Маэр. А тебя?  
  
— Николс Тедор, — ответил альфа.  
  
— Ему пора спать, — Дон подхватил ребенка на руки, — там, на кухне есть немного пиццы, можешь перекусить.  
  
Дон вернулся к Николсу минут через пятнадцать, жестом велел вести себя тихо и достал из холодильника пива.  
  
— Хочешь?  
  
— Нет, больше не пью.  
  
— С чего бы? — усмехнулся Дон.  
  
— Пару раз в вытрезвитель попал, там не круто.  
  
— Бывает.  
  
Повисла тяжелая давящая тишина, Николс ковырял пиццу и пытался не думать. Просто не думать вообще.  
  
— Я не знаю, что такое Истинная пара, даже представить не могу, — нарушил молчание Дон.  
  
— Все... сразу, — Николс сделал пару глотков сока – в горле пересохло, — без него словно и не живу. С ним – все сразу. Чувствую его мысли, желания. Чувствую, когда ему хорошо и когда плохо...  
  
— Тогда как ты мог... — Дон просто отвернулся.  
  
— Тебе длинный вариант или короткий?  
  
— Да мне вообще похуй. Течка у Мая закончится, и ты свалишь. А вернешься, когда он снова потечет. Он тебя чувствует. Знает, что ты где-то есть, хотя лучше б ты удавился! Поэтому ему так хреново в течку. Да еще и Ник все время рядом – о тебе напоминает. Говорил же ему, чтоб аборт сделал...  
  
— Расскажи его историю, как он это передал, — дрожащим голосом попросил Николс.  
  
— Тебе длинную или короткую версию? — злобно усмехнулся Дон. — Мы его в больнице нашли. Он вызвал полицию и хотел заявление написать, но тебя вмешивать не хотел. Врачи бы даже подтвердили изнасилование, несмотря на течку. Он в таком состоянии был... — Дон запнулся, — но тебя он выдавать не стал, дурак малолетний. А без тебя и твоей хаты и дела не вышло. Потом Андре его сюда отправил и я тоже переехал, чтобы присмотреть. С отцом он говорить вообще не желал, почему-то и его виноватым считал.  
  
— Андре Майя шпионить ко мне послал...  
  
— Ага, и за шпионаж ты его дружкам отдал?  
  
— Я не отдавал... — Николс чуть не поперхнулся. Стало вдруг невероятно страшно и горько – получается, Май был уверен, что Николс его намеренно бросил. — Если б я знал, никогда бы не оставил.  
  
— Как-то не верится. Май мне о том, что случилось, не много рассказывал, но я его воплей наслушался. По психиатрам водил, успокоительные колол. Май очень боялся, что Ник из-за этих лекарств отсталым будет, отказывался от уколов, но, когда у брата припадки случались, его никто и не слушал уже. А Ник вроде нормальный, смышленый, может, даже слишком. Всего три с хвостиком, а за Маем ухаживает получше меня.  
  
— Ник – мой сын, — уверенно произнес Николс.  
  
— Знаю, — Дон помрачнел еще сильнее.  
  
— У меня есть деньги, не меньше двух миллионов на счету, — Дон присвистнул, — я могу все на Мая переписать!  
  
— Не надо на Мая ничего переписывать. Андре ему инвалидность оформил. Он теперь неполноценный, а отец наш – его опекун. Если хочешь Андре денег дать, можешь напрямую перевести.  
  
— Может Нику что-то надо? — неуверенно спросил Николс.  
  
— От тебя – ничего, — Дон с презрением смерил гостя взглядом, — если бы не Май, я бы тебя давно убил. Правда, ненавижу суку, аж трясет от тебя, — сделав еще один большой глоток, он с неприятием дернул губой. — Ну, чего, оправдываться будешь?  
  
— Нечем оправдаться, — с трудом выдохнул Николс, — но не хотел я этого, поверь, совсем не хотел. Да и не знал даже. Пока один из этих ублюдков мне сам не сказал. Они-то решили... — Николс невольно сжался, чувствуя, как захватывают неприятные воспоминания, от которых он пытался избавиться четыре года, — решили, что это просто шлюха с улицы. А у него течка началась. И с чего вдруг началась, раз беременный был?  
  
— Доктор сказал, слишком маленький срок, организм не успел перестроиться. Да и молодой он был, цикл нормально не установился. Случайность.  
  
— Да уж... случайность, — Николс опустил голову на стол, — я из-за этой случайности четыре года пытался себя со свету сжить.  
  
— Вот и зря не изжил, — грозно заметил Дон, — ты – то... ты – это... а Май до сих пор при виде альфы в истерику впадает, ни психологи, ни таблетки не помогают. И правильно, что не оправдываешься, нет тебе оправданий, и надеюсь, Май никогда не простит...  
  
Дон на полуслове замер, посмотрел куда-то за спину Николсу и тот тут же обернулся. Там стоял Май, одетый в светлый халатик.  
  
— Пошли, — сказал омега коротко и махнул головой на второй этаж.  
  
Николс поднялся, послушно пошел за омегой следом. В комнате Май скинул халат и встал в прежнюю позу. Но Николс так больше не мог. Секс не имел смысла, если Май на него не смотрел.  
  
— Давай поговорим.  
  
— Заткнись.  
  
— Просто позволь мне сказать...  
  
Май сжался, сел и закрыл руками уши. Николс чувствовал, что он не хотел слушать, да и присутствие Николса было не в радость. Чувствовал и его возбуждение, и презрение к себе за это желание. Николс чувствовал Мая, как самого себя и понимал, что и омега его так же воспринимает, поэтому постарался настроиться на все самое положительное и доброе, что в нем еще осталось. Просто чтобы Маю помочь и чтобы его успокоить.  
  
Приблизившись к нему, Николс нежно обнял, покрывая поцелуями плечи и шею. Волшебный кораблик все еще пыхтел сердечками, отправляясь в путешествие, и Николс целовал Маю спину, осторожно спускаясь вдоль позвоночника. Омега был прекрасен, пах сладостно-призывающе, пах теплом и домом. Пах всем, чего Николсу не хватало все эти четыре года.  
  
— Прекрати, — тихо шепнул Май. — Не смей так обо мне думать!  
  
— Ты мне нужен, Май.  
  
— Нет! — взвизгнул юноша.  
  
— Тише, тише, Ника разбудишь, — Николс толкнул Мая на кровать, лег рядом. Теперь он мог прижать его к себе, коснуться его губ.  
  
— Нет! — снова проговорил Май, теперь тихо. Попытался снова повернуться к альфе спиной, но Николс сжал его, и Май задергался, начиная потихоньку подвывать сквозь зубы. Николс же просто целовал его, нежно поглаживал языком, удерживая и прижимая к себе.  
  
— Не смотри на меня! — Май попытался закрыться руками, но Николс отвел его руки. Видел его презрение к себе: Май чувствовал лишь отвращение к своему телу и не хотел, чтобы Николс на него смотрел. Альфа уложил омегу на спину и встал между ног. Май сжимал веки, и его ресницы были мокрыми от слез.  
  
— Я так сильно люблю тебя, мы с тобой единое целое. Всегда были и будем, Май, просто открой глаза.  
  
Май не слушал. Слезы стекали по лицу неровными дорожками, закусив губы, он поскуливал, а когда альфа вновь попытался его поцеловать, стал отбиваться и вскрикивать. Быстро крутил головой, ожесточенно царапался и продолжал шептать «нет», словно в бреду. Тогда Николс просто вошел в него, и Май выгнулся, вскрикивая и тут же успокаиваясь. Альфа продолжил двигаться, а юноша ревел, закусив губу и закрыв лицо ладошками. Это было безумием – заниматься сексом, словно через терновые кусты продираться. Маю было это необходимо, тело требовало близости с альфой и именно с этим альфой. Разум же близости не приемлел. И Николс сам путался в этих эмоциях: сладкой похоти, неудержимом влечении и жгучей ненависти.  
  
Май его ненавидел...  
  
Теперь после сцепки омега остался в сознании, и Николс провалился в череду оргазмов. Май в процессе все же смог отвернуться, лег спиной к нему, кончал сильно и часто. А на любые попытки повернуть его или поцеловать начинал рычать и отбиваться. Эту ночь Николс спал, обнимая Мая. Это было маленькое возвращение в его персональный рай. Долгожданное счастье и когда Май уснул, альфа вплетал в его пальцы свои ладони и шептал слова любви.  
  
Умолял простить.  
  
Снова и снова.  
  
Когда-нибудь.  
  
Пусть даже через вечность.

 

 

## Часть 4

Николс проснулся от того, что кто-то швырнул ему одежду в лицо. В комнате он был один, а рядом стоял грозный Дон и пальцем указывал на дверь.  
  
— Мне бы с Маем поговорить.  
  
— Он не желает тебя видеть. До следующей течки. Либо покончи с собой и ему не придется мучиться из-за твоего существования, — добавил последнее Дон ему вслед, вышвыривая из дома.  
  
Альфа стоял на зеленой лужайке, спешно застегивая штаны и поправляя рубашку. В кармане раздалось жужжание, и он вытащил телефон – звонил Роберт, а рядом с вызовом светилось циферкой количество пропущенных звонков. Пришлось ответить. Напарник требовал присутствия Николса в офисе.  
  
— Пусть ты и гений менеджмента и финансов, но без тебя тут малость все разваливается.  
  
— Плевать...  
  
— Я тебе дам «плевать»! Сейчас же собрал себя и притащился в офис. Жду через пять минут или отправляю твои данные в розыск, как без вести пропавшего!  
  
В новом офисе неприятно пахло свежей краской и штукатуркой.  
  
— Ты чего такой лохматый и грязный? — Роберт на ходу попытался ему поправить рубашку и галстук. — Словно всю неделю ебался? Что, правда? Ну, наконец-то!!!  
  
— Помолчи, Роберт, или я тебе ноги сломаю, — буркнул Николс.  
  
Собрание вел сам. Впервые за четыре года хватило сил, чтобы стоять и смотреть людям в лицо. Ненависть и презрение к себе не утихли, но сейчас он, по крайней мере, верил, что это можно исправить – потому что Май был жив. Жив! А не мертв!  
  
Работу закончил за полночь, и в это время идти к Маю было слишком поздно, заночевал прямо за своим рабочим столом, а утром Роберт принес ему дезодорант, свежее белье и зубную пасту.  
  
— Может, мне самому тебе квартиру найти, если уж ты этого сделать не способен?  
  
— Не надо, — Николс отыскал в офисе одноразовую бритву и привел в порядок лицо. На тридцать он не выглядел, но на тридцать пять мог бы сойти.  
  
— Вот, это подарок, типа с днюхой.  
  
— Ненавижу свой день рождения, — буркнул альфа и на презент даже не взглянул.  
  
Роберт оставил подарок на столе и, когда помощник ушел, альфа с усмешкой посмотрел на карточку – абонемент в спортзал. Раньше альфа любил после тяжелого дня тренировать тело. Но за последние годы ничего тяжелее кружки не поднимал. Пора было возвращать форму. Не для себя – а чтобы Нику было кем гордиться, и чтобы Май не закрывал глаза, когда был с ним рядом.  
  
Вечером, хоть и было боязно, он все же дошел до Мая. Позвонить не решился, но у крыльца оставил коробочку "Рафаэлло". Май вроде любил конфеты.  
  
Из-за работы Николс больше не мог смотреть за омегой, хотя видеть его хотелось нестерпимо. Каждый день надеялся, что еще немного – важные дела закончатся, и он снова сможет взять отгул на недельку и быть только рядом с Маем. К выходным Николс выдохся – купил цветов, какую-то игрушку и пришел к заветному дому. Уже рядом с дверью дыхание стало сбиваться. Слепая радость застила глаза, так хотелось быть с ним вместе. Только с Маем. Его дорогим, любимым, самым нужным. Но Николс не мог заставить себя нажать на звонок минут двадцать. Придумывал, что сказать и как. Придумывал, куда Дона сплавить. Идей не было – это не компанию на ноги поставить, это свое разрушенное будущее вернуть.  
  
— Чего тебе? — на звонок вышел Дон, — не ясно сказал – убирайся, и чтоб ноги твоей тут не было.  
  
— Я просто Мая хочу увидеть, хоть ненадолго.  
  
— А он тебя видеть не хочет.  
  
— Он так сказал?  
  
— Да!  
  
Николс больше аргументов найти не мог, от этих слов было больно, внутри сжималось сердце, и верить в такое было тяжело. Он стоял, переминаясь с ноги на ногу – поглядывал за спину здоровяка, надеясь, что там мелькнет Май. Хоть одним глазком на него взглянуть, тогда душа не будет ныть.  
  
— Вот, передай ему.  
  
— Май ненавидит розы. А игрушка для детей до полугода! Упустил ты свой шанс, придурок.  
  
Дверь захлопнулась, а Николс стоял, опустив руки, уронив бесполезные цветы и глупую игрушку для младенцев. Почему-то захотелось устроить тут безумную сцену, стучаться в двери, молить, чтобы его впустили на порог. Ведь Май был там, очень нужный и важный Май. А между ними стена – из насилия, презрения и ненависти к себе.  
  
«Не надо себя ненавидеть, ты ни в чем не виноват, только я... только моя вина! МАЙ!»  
  
У Мая в голове бардак – у Николса бардак на сердце. Разбитое сердце не склеить, поломанную душу не срастить. Альфа был уверен, что уже побывал на том свете. А Май все еще оттуда не вернулся. Застрял где-то между существующим сейчас и уже стертым, съеденным вчера. И там, в этом вчера, чьи-то сильные руки сжимали ему бедра и вдавливали в светлый диван, усыпанный стеклянной крошкой, впихивали в него что-то твердое, непомерно большое, тягали за волосы, толкая в рот огромным членом, били, толкали. Повторяя все снова и снова...  
  
«Если бы я мог помочь тебе забыть... Май, я буду помогать тебе забывать. Дарить новые воспоминания...»  
  
«НЕТ»  
  
Николс вернулся к их дому в воскресенье. Выбрал игрушку для детей постарше и вместо цветов принес конфеты. Еще на подходе заметил, как из дверей выходят Дон с Ником и почему-то обрадовался, что Май будет только с ним. Что они смогут нормально поговорить. Поговорить и побыть рядом. Его близости не хватало физически. Все тело ломало, требуя простых прикосновений.  
  
На звонок альфа нажал, как только Дон скрылся за поворотом, дверь открылась почти сразу. Николс вошел, вталкивая омегу вовнутрь, не дожидаясь приглашения и не дожидаясь пока перед ним захлопнут двери.  
  
— Не гони, прошу!  
  
Май попятился, тяжело сглотнул, нервно задергался, казалось готовый броситься бежать, защищаться или просто начать реветь. Спиной дошагал до кухонной стоечки, прижался к полкам, ощупывая пальцами столешницу, словно в поисках защиты. Николс замер, стараясь не давить, не загонять его снова в угол, не пугать сильнее, чем тот был уже напуган.  
  
— Даже если ты не простишь, просто выслушай. Ты моя пара, моя половинка, я без тебя не могу – просто невозможно ни жить, ни умереть. Зная, что ты где-то рядом. Рядом, но не со мной. Май, я не могу... хочу просто обнять тебя, помочь. Чем угодно! Только скажи и я все сделаю!  
  
Май бросил нервный взгляд в окно, снова на Николса, альфа не мог понять его эмоции, они безумным вихрем скакали от ужаса до агрессии. Он не знал, чего от Мая ждать, да Май и сам видно этого не понимал.  
  
— Уходи, — проговорил он и облизал пересохшие губы. — Не желаю тебя видеть, предатель...  
  
— Не могу жить без тебя... — Николс рухнул перед ним на колени.  
  
— А я не могу с тобой! — закричал Май. — Не приноси больше эти воспоминания! Мне было восемнадцать! Их было восемь... и мне было так больно... Мне до сих пор больно!!!  
  
Его руки метнулись к закрытому ящику со столовыми приборами. Омега дернул его, беспомощно поглядывая то на альфу, то на маленький замочек, которыми были заперты все шкафчики. Николс попытался подняться, еще не понимая ни его намерений, ни средств предосторожности Дона. Ему просто хотелось обнять Мая, остановить, но омега с криком рванул на себя ручку, вырывая замок и вытащил из открывшегося ящика большой кухонный нож.  
  
— Во мне нет меня. И нет тебя. Есть только эти отвратительные мерзкие воспоминания, — прошептал он с отчаяньем.  
  
Май рубанул себя по запястью. Сильно ударил – кровь яркой струей тут же плеснулась на пол.  
  
— Нет! — только и успел крикнуть Николс, вскакивая на ноги.  
  
Май снова ударил, с сильным замахом, теперь по сгибу локтя. Ударил так, словно руку пытался отрубить, и нож перерезал тонкую ткань рубашки, заливая ее сразу красным.  
  
— МАЙ! — Николс попытался перехватить его руку с ножом. Лезвие полоснуло Николса по плечу. Май продолжал истерично кричать, размахивая ножом и теперь уже стараясь перерезать себе горло. Альфа руками хватался за лезвие, не чувствуя боли, только безумный страх. С трудом вырвав из рук омеги нож, Николс отбросил его в сторону, а Май продолжал биться в истерике, свалился на пол, который уже залило темно-красной жидкостью. Крови было слишком много – всюду. Ею просто затапливало кухню, а Николс негнущимися пальцами пытался перевязать Маю руки.  
  
Николс не видел, как вбежал в квартиру бледный Дон, смутно слышал, как безумно кричал маленький Ник и как в эпилептическом припадке орал Май. А голове шумела кровь, стучала в виски оглушающе, пронзительно.  
  
Страшно.  
  
Больно.  
  
Безжизненно висели руки Мая, когда медбрат укладывал его тело на носилки.  
  
Николс попытался утешить Ника, увести его куда-нибудь, спрятать. Ник отбивался, кричал, что это незнакомый дядька виноват, что папе плохо и что Николс, словно вор, ворвался в их защищенный дом.  
  
УХОДИ!  
  
— Почему, почему? — Николс терял связь с событиями.  
  
Столько времени прошло... но он все же нашел Мая, несмотря на уверенность, что Май мертв. Нашел, чтобы забрать, связать с собой. Быть рядом вместе – навсегда. Разве не для этого рождаются Истинные пары?  
  
В больнице его к омеге не пустили. Наложили несколько швов на ладони, а потом полицейский сказал, что Николсу предъявят обвинение за вторжение в частную собственность. Николс что-то бессвязно пытался объяснить, но в голове была пустота – такая же белая, как и кожа Мая.  
  
— Учитывая ваши предыдущие нарушения, вам светит от двух до пяти. Вы опасный человек для общества! — полицейский надел на него наручники и увел, а Дон и Ник смотрели ему вслед с презрением и ненавистью.  
  
«Май, мой любимый, дорогой Май, почему, почему?»  
  
— Скажи ему, что я его ненавижу, — шепнул Май своему брату.  
  
***  
  
Залог внес Роберт, с открытым ртом выслушал историю партнера, предложил забрать Ника силой – Май же невменяемый, а Николс – отец ребенка.  
  
— Только мне грозит тюрьма, а у Мая есть опекун. Да и не посмею я у него отобрать сына.  
  
— Кто на тебя заяву-то написал?  
  
— Дон.  
  
— Я с ним поговорю.  
  
— Не в этот раз, Роберт, не лезь. Это мои ошибки и мне их исправлять.  
  
— Как знаешь.  
  
В этот раз к дому Мая он не пошел, просто позвонил – Роберт раздобыл для него номер. Дон, когда понял, с кем говорит, сразу сбросил трубку, но потом на второй звонок все же ответил. Долго молчал, выслушивая длинные бессвязные объяснения, просьбы, жалобы.  
  
— Он снова беременный, — в ответ спокойно заявил Дон.  
  
Альфа тяжело сглотнул. Позволит ли эта семья взять ответственность хотя бы за второго ребенка, он не знал. Но в голове солнечным светом забрызгали приятные картины возможного желанного будущего – Николс, Май и их дети. И только любовь и покой.  
  
— И твой друг, Роберт, уже упросил меня забрать заявление, — продолжил Дон. — Меня подкупило, что ты одного из насильников до полусмерти избил, но одного мало – их, кажется, восемь было.  
  
— Если Май меня к себе пустит, могу их убить. Всех!  
  
— Ну да, а потом Май в течку к тебе в колонию ездить будет? Нет уж.  
  
— Я все сделаю... все, что мне позволят...  
  
— Ты уже все и сделал – Маю значительно лучше.  
  
— Лучше? — Николс ужаснулся, не понимая, что в представлении Дона – лучше. Всего пару дней назад омега пытался себе горло перерезать.  
  
— Он хоть немного говорить начал. Ест, пусть по чуть-чуть, но постоянно. Припадков за неделю ни одного не было, да и вообще после твоего появления он словно заново жить начал. Тебе это, может, и незаметно, но ты его другим не видел. Раздавленным. А еще после прошлых родов врачи сказали, что он останется бесплодным. Сильные стрессы и физические увечья. А когда Май узнал, что снова ждет ребенка, даже улыбнулся.  
  
— Он же убить себя пытался!  
  
— Оклемается. Не в первый раз. Не заметил, сколько у него шрамов, пока трахал? Он раз двадцать пытался с собой покончить. А может, и не убивает себя, а просто режет. Ему потом полегче становится, — почему-то усмехнулся Дон, но Николсу было не смешно, — понимаешь теперь, что если на себя ответственность за него возьмешь, придется следить постоянно и за лекарствами, и за попытками самоубийства. Да еще и неизвестно что ему еще в голову может прийти. Маю постоянный уход требуется, а на это много денег надо. Может, их у тебя сейчас полно, но на всю жизнь вряд ли хватит. И работать каждый день не сможешь, ведь за Маем постоянно следить надо.  
  
Дон умолк, а Николс с трудом тихо ответил:  
  
— Спасибо! Боже, спасибо!  
  
— Не за что тут благодарить. Ты его инвалидом сделал, ты и возись. А я от этого ненормального сам уже понемногу с ума схожу. Теперь он на твоей совести. Но я к тебе все равно предвзято отношусь. Что бы Май к тебе ни испытывал, как бы за тебя ни заступался, ты все равно урод, тупой ублюдок, что восемнадцатилетнего пацана в комнате с пьяными альфами бросил. А потом пропал, даже не пытаясь помочь. И молчи! Не желаю ничего слушать, — Дон храбрился, Николс чувствовал, что он не хотел отпускать своего брата, но и удерживать больше не мог. — Только Ника ко мне в гости, хотя б раз в неделю, приводи! Я ж его с пеленок воспитывал. Почти как отец. А Мая через неделю выпишут. Приди и забери.  
  
— Приду.  
  
Выждать неделю оказалась пыткой. Почему-то все время чесались запястье и сгиб локтя. Там, где Май себя ударил – словно симпатическая боль, только смотреть на раны не нужно было.  
  
Он нашел им домик неподалеку от того места, где жил Май. В офисе спать стало уже неудобно. Надеялся, что в этот дом переедет Май и Ник.  
  
Николс пришел в больницу с самого утра. Май сидел на кровати, поджав под себя тонкие ноги, задумчиво рассматривал и почесывал бинты на руке. В больничной палате сильно пахло лекарствами, но запах Мая был сильнее и приятнее – от него растекалось тепло по телу. Май поднял на него глаза, брызнул мысленным недовольством и скептицизмом, но тут же смутился и поджал под себя колени, пригласил Николса сесть рядом.  
  
— У меня ребенок будет.  
  
— Мне Дон уже сказал.  
  
— У-у-у...  
  
— Сам хотел сообщить?  
  
— Угу.  
  
— В следующий раз обязательно скажешь сам, — уверил его альфа, пересаживаясь поближе, и осторожно положил ему ладонь на колени. Май сначала напрягся, а потом с шумом выдохнул. Расслабился, прижался к его руке лбом, потерся немного. Внутри все заполнялось радостью. Теплым блаженством. Хотелось улыбаться, хотелось прижать Мая к себе покрепче – его маленькое безграничное счастье.  
  
— Не надо следующих разов...  
  
— Май, поверь мне, милый мой, дорогой, любимый. Я бы никогда тебе сам не навредил. Я не хотел тебя бросать... не знал, не подумал... просто дурак был.  
  
— Знаю... как только ты появился, я сразу все почувствовал. Потому и позвал во время течки.  
  
— Ты простишь меня? Сможешь простить?  
  
Май посмотрел сквозь него, медленно опустил темные ресницы, пряча глаза и мысли.  
  
— Простить – быть может. Забыть – не смогу.  
  
— Май, — Николс осторожно поцеловал его сжатые губы. Омега не ответил на поцелуй, немного отодвинулся, и в комнате повисла тишина.  
  
Снова почесав руку, Май стал распутывать на ней бинты.  
  
— Не надо, родной мой, оставь.  
  
— Надо... — Май, откинул от себя пальцы Николса. — Их будет еще много...  
  
— Умоляю, не надо...  
  
— Будет еще много плохих и дождливых дней.  
  
— И хорошие тоже, Май.  
  
— И хорошие будут. Где-то там, в твоей и моей, несуществующей теперь, вечности.

 

* * *


End file.
